


Routine

by Catasaresaven221b



Category: Original Work
Genre: College Campus, Open ended, but i like it, chocolate muffins, ghost story, goth girl has style, i wrote this for english class, it's not much, talk of death/afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catasaresaven221b/pseuds/Catasaresaven221b
Summary: Our main character is a ghost and has been for quite a while. She is content in peacefully haunting the human world, she just wishes for someone to talk to.
Kudos: 1





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for english class. in like 30 minutes. it's one of my favorite prompts and I'm actually kinda proud of it. Hope yall enjoy!

There are many options in the afterlife. If one has unfinished business or just isn’t ready to leave yet they get to haunt. If a child dies young they usually get the job of imaginary friend. If you are ready you reincarnate, no matter your age. Or you can simply wait in the afterlife for your family and friends and leave with them. I’ve been haunting for the last twenty years, the fear of leaving too strong. 

I don’t do anything bad, just an occasional knock on the wall or pushing a glass off the table. Since I don’t have any unfinished business I’m able to jump from house to house. Currently, I’m roaming a nice college campus. I like to listen to some of the lectures and watch the performances that go on in the auditorium. What they teach is different from when I was in school, but then again I didn’t make it to college. 

For the last week I’ve been following around a particular student. She is really quiet and doesn’t do many things outside of class, but she does seem to have a routine. I wait for her outside the dorms and she walks to the cafeteria with her head hung low, takes a muffin and some sort of fruit and goes to the bench under a large oak in the quad. I always sit next to her and have a half hearted conversation because I know she can’t hear me. 

Today was unlike any other when I sat beside her on the bench, yet I didn’t start a conversation like I normally would. It seemed pointless to talk to myself and hope for a response, instead I took in the young adult beside me. Her thick eyeliner was applied as per usual and her dangling skeleton earrings hung down as normal. She tucks her pastel pink hair behind her ear and turns to me. Well obviously not to me, but through me. Or at least that’s what I thought. 

“Aren’t you going to ramble as usual?” Her small voice startles me. She can’t be talking to me, right? “I guess I’ll take that look of surprise as a no.” She takes a bite of her chocolate muffin and glances back toward the quad. 

“You...can you see me?” I jump from my seat and stand in front of the living girl. My long brown hair falling into my face. 

“Of course I can see you, I just thought if I ignored you you’d leave me alone.” She took another bite from the muffin, a few crumbs falling into her lap before she swipes them into the grass. 

“You shouldn’t be able to see me, no one ever has.” I stare directly into her grey eyes because I can’t process that fact someone can actually see me. 

“And no one should be able to see you because?” She raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side. She must think I’m playing a very thought out joke. 

“Because I’m dead!” I exclaim and wave my hand through her face.


End file.
